


Gramander Halloween Challenge Fanart

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: My drawings for the gramander Halloween challenge!
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 22
Kudos: 348
Collections: Gramander Halloween 2020





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanart, not fanfic, sorry!

Pumpkin!


	2. Black Cat

Black Cat! Went with a Wampus Percival of course.


	3. Samhain

Samhain. Had a lot of fun trying to fit old pagan traditions into this.


	4. Werewolf

Werewolf. Went with dire wolf type Percival and vampire Newt.


	5. Chapter 5

Can't recall what this was supposed to be, but it ended up a Hades and Persephone AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think is happening! I'd love to hear how others interpret!
> 
> For more of my artwork, I have a twitter I poke at occasionally! twitter.com/sha_draws


End file.
